


Gift Wrap and Spell Books

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Jane goes to Mal for help with her magic.Day 10 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Gifts.
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Kudos: 8
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Gift Wrap and Spell Books

Jane knocked tentatively on the door to Mal and Evie’s room. Her other hand fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

“It’s open!” Mal called. Jane stepped into the room, already wishing she’d gone for lunch with her mom instead of coming here.

“Jane.” Mal looked up from her spot on the floor. She was surrounded by a halo of paper, ribbons, and boxes. Gifts were stacked in a teetering pile next to her. “What do you want?” 

“Um. Help?” Jane tiptoed closed to Mal and sat down across from her. Mal raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

“What could you possibly need my help with?”

Jane bit her lower lip and studied the pattern on the skirt of her dress. She idly picked at the edge of her fingernail.

“Spit it out,” Mal said, reaching for the next gift on the pile.

“Magic,” Jane blurted out. “I need help with magic.”

Mal froze, then slowly lowered the present back onto the pile.

“My mother would kill me if she knew I was here,” Jane confessed.

“Probably.” Mal leaned back on her hands and shook her hair out of her face. “Your magic, or someone else’s?”

“Mine,” Jane said. She lifted one hand in front of her face and flexed her fingers. Blue and lavender sparks crackled around her. “I thought, since you’re half fairy too…”

“I only know dark magic,” Mal said. “Not whatever that is.” 

“Please,” Jane said. “There’s no one else to ask.”

Mal considered her for a long moment. Jane thought she might have forgotten how to breath.

“Fine,” Mal said. “Help me wrap these, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Jane reached for the gift wrap. Mal reached for her spell book. 


End file.
